


So Desperate. || Larry Stylinson Smut

by whimperings



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Ass to Mouth, Blood, Blow Jobs, BoyxBoy, Coming Untouched, Desperate Louis, Desperate!Louis, Eating out, Explicit Sexual Content, Gretchen Calder, Hurt Louis, Insecure Louis, M/M, Sad Louis, Smut, Tina Calder, Torture, cara delevigne is mentioned omfg, desperate louis is my favourite louis, harry helps louis get off, harry's so cute when he helps louis, i love cara, idk - Freeform, larryisreal, larrysmut, larrystylinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1219267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimperings/pseuds/whimperings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is home alone while Harry is out with his beard, Cara Delevigne. Louis fingers himself to the thought of Harry, but isn't patient enough and hurts himself while doing it. Harry comes home and helps Louis, then Louis sucks him off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Desperate. || Larry Stylinson Smut

**Author's Note:**

> I love desperate Louis ok like it's so cute but hot at the same time and idk. Don't judge. Thank you so much for reading :) xx

**So Desperate. || Larry Stylinson Smut**

“Thank you for this Louis, really.” Paul whispered as “Eleanor” grabbed his hand, and she looked at him, smiling that stupid seductive smile she pulled on him everytime they had a date scheduled. “Listen, I know you don’t like her, but please, kiss her at least once. Just to get the fans going, yeah?”

“The fans want me and Harry together.” Louis grumbled as he followed Eleanor to his car. Paul just shook his head when Louis looked back. “Get off me Tina.” Louis spat once they got in the car. Tina just smirked and reached over, her hand running up and down his thigh.

“Please, Lou. Just gimme a chance yeah? You know they’re not gonna let you be with Harry. Get over it.”

“Get over it?” Louis asked, grabbing her wrist and moving her hand. “Why don’t you get over yourself? I don’t wanna be with you. Hell, even if I were straight and despised Harry I still wouldn’t wanna be with you.” Tina’s face held a hint of pain, but being the self-centered bitch she was, recovered quickly and smiled.

“Of course you _say_ that Louis. Maybe,” she said as they turned a corner, on their way to Times Square to get publicity, “because you already announced yourself as gay, now you’re too scared to take it back. You know you’re straight Lou. Just imagine, me under you on the bed-”

Louis was gagging, so bad he was swerving. He held his hand up to her, “Fuck! Stop that’s enough torture right there!”

“Faggot.” Tina spat and turned up the radio. Louis tried to calm himself, getting more and more sick at the thought of having sex with her, let alone another girl. He wouldn’t say Tina or “Eleanor” was unattractive. She was pretty to him, but he didn’t like girls. Just like he thought Ariana Grande was pretty. He thought girls were pretty but never in a million years would he want to do ANYTHING sexual with them. He liked penis, he liked Harry for that matter.

-After the Date-

“Thanks for everything, Eleanor and Louis.” Paul smiled as they got back from their “date.”

“You’re not welcome.” Louis grumbled.

“Mmm it was a pleasure on my part,” Tina smirked as she grabbed Louis’ ass. He jumped up, yelling a cuss word at her and walking a decent amount away. She sent him a wink and he rolled his eyes.

He turned to Paul, “May I go home now?”

Paul nodded and Louis went home, but when he got home he didn’t see Harry’s car parked in the driveway like it should’ve been. He sighed, wishing Harry were home. Lately he’d been so horny for Harry. Not even horny, just needy. He needed Harry to make love to him more than anything, more than he needed air. And Harry was probably still being forced out with Cara Delevigne, a.k.a. Louis’ worst enemy. He hated her with all his heart, knowing that her and Harry were probably out somewhere kissing. Forced, of course. Louis just hated the thought of those two kissing.

“Alright, fuck it.” Louis stood up from the couch and went to his room, grabbing a fluffy blanket so he’d be comfortable. He laid it on the bed, stripping himself of his clothes and sighing as he lie down naked on the soft blanket. He laid there for a moment, imagining Harry overtop of him, their erections grinding together and their lips pressed against each other and their fingers in a tangled mess above Louis’ head.

Louis opened his eyes, and much to his displeasure, Harry was not above him. He breathed in sadly and wrapped his small hand around his own cock, wishing it were Harry’s hand. He began to tug lightly, not wanting this whole thing to be based off of jerking off. Louis wanted to try something new. Believe it or not, Louis had never had anal sex before. He’d fucked Harry, but had never been the one getting fucked. Mostly because when Louis tried fingering himself he found it much too uncomfortable and couldn’t imagine the pain of it being a penis. Harry however loved the feeling of a willy in his bum, so he’d always been the one to get fucked.

Once Louis’ semi-hard was a full on erection, he rested it back against his stomach and flipped himself over, onto his side. He lifted his leg so his bum was open to him, but he was still comfortable. He grabbed the lube he kept in the bedside table and slicked up 3 fingers. He took his index finger first, closing his eyes and placing it at his puckered hole. He bit his lip nervously preparing himself for the intrusion, but then began pushing it in. He whimpered, not even making it into the first knuckle before he pulled it out.

“How in the hell does Harry take my whole cock? I can’t even get a finger!” Louis whispered, closing his eyes again. “Alright relax Louis, relax…” he said, trying to push it in again. It hurt too much and he pulled it back out. “Fuck.” he groaned in frustration. He closed his eyes tightly, and thrust it in quickly not giving himself time to stretch before he began thrusting it in and out. He whimpered in pain, feeling like his whole arse was being split in half.

He pulled his finger out, a tear rolling down his cheek when he saw the bit of blood on it.

“Ow.” He whimpered in a small voice. He closed his eyes tightly to try and block out the tears, then breathed in deeply and pushed it back in despite the pain. He rested it, letting himself stretch. The tears still slipped out and ran down his cheeks, and he couldn’t stop. His sobs came uncontrollably and he felt like his arse was being ripped open. But once Louis had stretched only slightly, it wasn’t enough. He forced in another, pumping two fingers in and out now. And wasting no time, he added a third.

“FUCK!” he cried out in pain, desperately thrusting his fingers in and out. He knew he’d probably been bleeding and that he was going to regret this majourly when he was finished but for now all he needed was to finger himself, and then release. Louis’ heart rate was fast, tears flowing like a river and his movements were jerky and sloppy, not doing a good job at pleasing himself. He began pressing around desperately trying to find his prostate, hoping that would suffice for pleasure. “C’mon c’mon.” Louis whimpered, pressing around every way he could turn and humping down onto the bed to create friction on his cock.

Outside the car door slammed and Harry walked in the front door, angrily throwing his coat down and kicking off his shoes. He couldn’t believe he’d been asked to spend extra time with Cara today, especially since he wanted to spend today with Louis. He’d noticed how anxious Louis was for him, and he let him down. He hated management. So much.

Harry heard crying up from their bedroom. “Fuck Styles. You made him cry!” he said and began walking up the stairs, only to see his boyfriend desperately humping his bed and fingering himself, quite sloppily at that.

“Louis! You’re hurting yourself, no!” Harry said, walking in when he saw the bit of blood on Louis’ hand.

Louis was too far gone to listen to Harry, he kept shoving his fingers back in and crying out in pain each time. Harry knew Louis was way gone now and he wouldn’t listen to a word he said, so he walked over to the bed and pulled Louis’ hand away.

“Stop Loubear, please.”

Louis whined and tried desperately to fight Harry’s grip and resume fingering himself but Harry wasn’t allowing it. He looked at Louis’ wrecked hole, shaking his head as he pinned Louis’ hand to the bed.

“Louis, Louis look at me.” He said. Louis looked up through foggy eyes at his boyfriend. Harry knew at this point Louis wasn’t even registering who he was, or what he was doing. He was in his own little world. “Stop. I’ll take care of you, alright sweetheart? I’ll make you feel good.”

“Gotta cum,” Louis begged and Harry nodded.

“I know honey just. Don’t touch yourself alright? Lay right there, just like that. I’ll be right back.” Louis whimpered and reached his hand back to slide a finger in but Harry stopped him. “Louis do you want to be taken care of or what?”

“Please.” Louis whimpered, resting his head down on the pillow. He breathed heavily as he watched Harry walk into the bathroom. He closed his eyes fighting the tears and the burning sensation in his groin from the lack of friction on his cock. “Harry please, I need to cum so bad.” He begged.

“I’m coming Lou, it’s alright. Just sit still and let me clean you up real quick,” he said and spread Louis’ cheeks and began dabbing at the hole. “Lou, you shouldn’t have forced it. It hurt didn’t it?”

Louis nodded, sniffing and whimpering into the pillow.

“You can’t do that honey. You need to be prepped, you can’t just force them in…” he made a tsk noise. “It’s gonna be sore for a while, but it’s cleaned up now.”

Harry noticed Louis’ hips were moving slightly up and down on the bed, his cock dragging under him and sobs escaping his mouth.

“Christ, Lou. Flip over,” he said and Louis rolled onto his back, whimpering once he had no friction on his cock. Another sob. “Sweetheart don’t cry, it’s ok. I’ll take care of you,” he whispered putting a hand on Louis’ cheek, cupping the smaller boys’ face in his large palm. “How hard are you baby?”

Louis whimpered, his hips raising, “H-hard.”

“So hard it hurts?” Harry’s thumb brushed over Louis’ bottom lip as he spoke lowly, the burning of his erection beginning to annoy him. But this was for Louis, he needed to cum, he was desperate for a relief Harry could tell.

“Harder,” Louis cried out as Harry ran a finger up the shaft, just barely grazing his hot, clammy skin. “H-Harry I n-need…”

“Legs up sweetheart.” Harry said. Louis obeyed quickly, his knees pressed up to his chest and his hole open to Harry. Harry licked his lips and Louis let out a small whine that went straight to Harry’s cock. “Oh fuck, want me to eat you out Lou?”

Louis whined, “Yes, please. Please Harry.” Louis reached down and grabbed his cock, tugging lightly but quickly, doe eyes meeting Harry’s. Harry nodded slowly, hooded eyes watching Louis’ hesitant movements.

“Mm. Shit, hands and knees Lou.”

Louis scrambled to get up, flipping himself over and raising up so he was on his knees. He bent forward so his forearms held him up as he looked back at Harry. Harry stared at Louis’ puckered hole and the way his cock hung heavy between his thighs, balls drawn tight to his body and soft arse on full display. Harry just couldn’t wait to taste him.

Harry raised his large hands and rested them each on a cheek, spreading Louis wide until his hole was in perfect view, fully accessible. Harry licked his lips as his thumb came out to rub over it, the hole began fluttering, clenching tight and releasing. Harry feels himself get harder just seeing Louis’ body splayed out like this in front of him and knowing that he’s all his, every inch of Louis’ body belonging to Harry in not just a sexual way, just in general. Louis belonged to Harry.

Louis’ pink hole fluttered in anticipation and a breathy whine escaped his lips, signaling Harry to snap out of his daydream and keep his promise. Harry got down, erection pressing into the bed causing a throaty groan to escape his lips. He knew that once he helped Louis, Louis would suck him off eagerly. Louis always was eager to please. 

Spreading the cheeks again, Harry thumbed over the fluttering hole, feeling the soft ring of muscle before leaning in and placing a soft kiss to it. Harry feels Louis’ legs tremble, causing a small smirk to form. Adjusting Louis’ cheeks once more, he leaned in and kissed the hole lightly before his tongue began to lick stripes up and down the rim, lapping over the pink muscle until it was shiny with spit. Louis let out broken, shaky moans that went straight to Harry’s groin and he had to stop himself from reaching down and jacking himself off.

“So good for me sweetheart, taste so good,” Harry mumbled into the back of Louis’ thigh as he pressed soft kisses on them. A fat drop of pre-cum dripped from Louis’ tip onto the sheets as he whined loudly, pressing his hips back into Harry’s face. Harry spread the cheeks once more as he pressed his tongue to the small hole, pushing himself and soon Louis’ body gave in and Harry’s tongue began moving into him. Louis cried out brokenly, another blurt of pre-cum dripping down. Harry points his tongue expertly knowing if he did this that his tongue would go deeper than if he just did it normally. “So tight around my tongue Lou… so tight.” Harry whispered and Louis whined breathily, cock burning from the lack of attention.

Harry began fucking his tongue in and out of Louis’ arse, holding his cheeks apart, fingers pressing in to Louis’ tan skin. Louis’ fingers gripped onto the duvet as he began to feel relief, cock still burning but he knew his orgasm was coming and it made him feel pure and utter bliss.

“Oh.. oh fuck Harry, yes.” Louis gasped as his hips began to rock back into Harry’s face, “Yes, right there.” Harry nibbled on Louis’ rim and Louis’ cock began to twitch.

“Can you cum for me darling? Can you cum untouched?” Harry asked, tracing the rim with his tongue before pushing it back in. Louis let out a deep breath and his head bowed, hanging between his shoulders.

“Yeah,” Louis whispered, “yeah I can.”

Harry closed his eyes and began fucking Louis’ arse with his tongue at a slow but steady pace, wanting Louis to feel every second of it. Louis breathed deeply through his nose as a long moan passed his lips and his cock began to pulse.

“Close,” Louis whispered and Harry hummed into him, speeding up at just the slightest.

“Cum for me darling,” Harry whispered as he began licking the rim again, “be a good boy for me, show me how good you look when you cum.”

Louis’ back arched slightly and a broken moan escaped his lips as he came between him and the bed, fingers clutching the duvet and toes curling with the rush of his orgasm. Harry kept thrusting into Louis’ clenching bum, wanting to fuck him through it and would only stop when Louis’ was fully soft again. He knew to stop when Louis’ body began to give out, Louis swatting at him as the stimulation was too much. Harry pulled away and admired the pink hole, shiny from his spit and blushing from the orgasm. Louis flopped down onto the bed, rolling onto his back. Harry saw Louis’ prick gone soft against his tummy and Harry couldn’t help but suck the cum off the tip.

“Taste so good Lou.” Harry whispered.

“Mm.” Louis couldn’t talk he just laid there for a moment, catching his breath and letting himself come down from his high.

Eventually Harry couldn’t help his erection, he needed to shed himself of his boxers immediately. He lifted his hips from the bed slightly, yanking them down and hissing as his cock slapped up against his abs and dribbled a bit of pre-cum onto his stomach. Louis looked over at the vicious red cock standing away from Harry’s body, pre-cum dripping down the shaft and pulsing.

“Wanna suck me off sweetheart?” Harry asked, his member so hard it was driving him to tears.

Louis nodded quickly, sitting up and getting between Harry’s legs, small hand wrapping around the thick, red and leaking prick in front of him. Harry moaned as Louis began to thumb his tip, especially on the slit. With doe eyes, Louis looked up at Harry who was resting on his elbows to watch his boyfriend. Louis smiled lazily and leaned down, swirling the tip in his mouth and mewing as he tasted the bittersweet of Harry. Harry chewed his bottom lip harshly as he watched Louis practically swallow his whole cock, bobbing his head up and down and stroking at the base with warm soft hands.

His cock twitched in the wet heat of Louis’ mouth, and Louis felt it because he pulled off, deciding he didn’t want Harry to cum so soon. He dipped down and licked a stripe up the underside of Harry’s dick, nipping at a vein in the process. Harry’s body turned to jelly, his jaw went slack and he moaned out Louis’ name deeply, rumbling in his chest. Louis blushed and came back up, taking all of Harry in again and bobbing up and down, small hands gripping Harry’s hips. Harry admired how Louis’ eyes grew darker while they looked at each other, how sweat beaded on Louis’ forehead, how with every thrust in Louis’ throat made a gagging sound.

Louis pulled off for a moment, coming up to kiss Harry’s red lips, swollen from him having been chewing on them. Harry kissed back eagerly, moaning into Louis’ mouth. Louis pulled away, hand wrapping around Harry’s large cock and tugging as he put two fingers in Harry’s mouth. Harry closed his lips around them and began sucking, head moving back and forth and looking into Louis’ eyes, how they watched his every move. Once his fingers were slicked up, Louis pulled them out and went back down, raising Harry’s legs so he could push his fingers into Harry’s tight arse. He sucked Harry as he worked his fingers in. Harry’s cock softened slightly in Louis’ mouth, a discontented whine passing his lips. The prepping was always Harry’s least favourite part, but once they got into it he loved having Louis finger him. Louis stilled his fingers, then Harry grinded down onto them giving him the signal to continue. He worked them in all the way, pressing into Harry’s prostate ever so slightly and that’s when Harry fattened up against Louis’ tongue. A deep moan rumbled in Harry’s throat and then he arched his back.

“Feel good?” Louis asked as he licked a bead of pre-cum that had dripped out of Harry’s tip.

Harry’s body tensed as Louis pressed on his prostate, “Fuck…” he moaned, “Y-yeah. Feels – fuck – feels really good.” Louis hummed at his words and began to suck Harry hard and rough, pressing his prostate every once in a while and scissoring him open. Harry groaned and reached down, fingers slotting into Louis’ soft hair and he began to tug on his hair.

“Lou-” Harry began through gritted teeth, “-so c-close.”

Louis hummed, fingers scissoring wider and with one last press to his prostate, Harry was shooting his cum into Louis’ throat. Louis swallowed as much as he could, but when he pulled off a little was dribbling down his chin. Harry wiped it off with his thumb, Louis smiling lazily at the gentle yet sweet action. Harry pulled Louis in to kiss him and they kissed sweetly, love seeping through each other’s lips.

“I love you Louis,” Harry panted as Louis pulled away and rested his forehead against Harry’s.

“Love you too, Harry.” Lou smiled and kissed Harry’s nose.

Harry smiled, “I like it when you get like that.”

“Like what?”

“When you get desperate.” Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ small waist and pulled him so he was sitting on his lap. “It’s cute.”

Louis rolled his eyes and kissed Harry again, biting his lower lip softly.


End file.
